The Cat and the Knight's Shared Fantasy
by Cyberleader2000
Summary: A story of love lust Fantasy and Ninjas. Jaune and Blake begin to get close after reading Ninjas of love together. How will Jaune react when Blake decides to reveal all. this story was co-Written with blaiseingfire. contains Smut and Futa.
1. Chapter 1

**So Xerzo LotCN basickily buged me into doing something with a lemon in it seeing as I have no idea how to wright stuff like this I asked blaiseingfire to co-wright it with me. The idea for this story thro came about from a joke I made with Austin Ga Kill I hope you all enjoy this story.**

.

* * *

.

"What the hell Nora! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Jaune dives out of team JNPR's dorm room and slammed the door shut.

"Jaune you traitor!" Ren shouted from inside the room.

"Sorry Ren," Jaune apologized, right before the explosion. The door to the team's dorm almost blown off the hinges and smoke came around from the side of the door. Jaune opens the door to see Ren fall off it. The room is charred and Nora is stood there. Her hair is blackened and swept back by the explosion

"Oops," Nora said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Pyrrha pushes past Jaune to get into the room. "Nora, what have I and Jaune told you about building your rounds for Magnhild in the dorm room?"

"To not to do it because I sometimes blow up the dorm room," Nora said.

"Now look what happened," Pyrrha sighed.

"We don't have to dust the room for a week," Nora said with a wide grin. Pyrrha looked distinctly unamused. Just before Pyrrha can scream at Nora, Jaune interrupts.

"Nora, you're going to clean this mess up. Ren will supervise you," he commanded.

Ren, who was still on the floor, lifts his arm up.

"Why do I have to supervise her? I'm almost dead," he moaned.

"Because you always supervise her, so you shouldn't have let her start making ammo in here in the first place," Jaune said. Ren just groaned in response and dropped his arms back down onto the floor. "Pyrrha I'm going to leave you in charge."

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha asked with shock. "Why are you leaving me in charge? Where are you going?" With a sigh Jaune turns back to her.

"Well, I had just finished all my assignment and was about to sit down and enjoy the latest issue of X-ray and Vav, but then someone blew it up, so I'm going to the library to read a book instead," Jaune said as he walks out the dorm and closes the door. He could hear Pyrrha scolding Nora some more as he walked down the hall.

As Jaune walks into the library he starts looking around the shelves. As he is nearing the back he sees Blake sat off at the far back in a tucked out of the way reading area. This is the first time in weeks he has seen her outside of class since she broke up with Sun. No one is really sure why they broke up. He decides to head over and see how she is doing "Hey Blake, what's up."

"Oh, hey Jaune," Blake said, looking up from her book with a blush on her face. "What brings you here?"

"Nora blew up our room along with my comic so I came to get a book to read," Jaune said. "You?"

"I wanted somewhere to read my book in peace. Yang and Weiss are fighting again." Blake replied. Jaune sniggers as he see The Book on Remnant's Myths & Legends she is holding is upside down.

"What you really reading?" He asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Blake looked nervous.

"The book you're using for cover is upside down." Jaune said as he points to her book with a smirk. Blake quickly looks at the cover and sighs when she sees he's right.

"Fine I will tell you but don't laugh." Dropping her cover, Jaune sees she is reading the first Ninjas of Love book.

"Hmm, Ninjas of Love. Sounds interesting."

"I'm reading it for the thrid time. I'm only a chapter in but I don't mind starting again if you want to read it along with me." Blake said as she shifts over on the couch she is sitting on and taps on the seat next to her. With a smile, Jaune takes a seat next to Blake as she turns back to the first page.

It started off as a pretty normal story of a female ninja, Ataeru, who is on a quest for revenge against a shogun who killed her family. After taking down some of the shogun's men that are attacking her village's sister village, she is saved by one of the village's defenders as he takes an arrow meant for her.

She throws a kunai taking out the last archer as it sinks deep into his throat as she turns to the man who saved her. She removes his hood and mask and discovers it's her childhood friend, Jushin-ki. His wound is not too bad and after patching him up the two head out on their quest together.

They have been reading for a while now and they're at the final pages of the fifth chapter. Blake smiles as she knows what's about to happen, it's one of her favourite scenes in the book. Though the action started on the previous page, now was where it started to heat up. She wonders how Jaune will react to Ataeru's 'little' secret.

 _Jushin-ki and_ _Ataeru broke away from their kiss only for brief moment to catch their breath._ _Jushin-ki smiled as he lightly pressed_ _Ataeru back against the tree and capture her lips in another kiss, rubbing his hands up and down her bare back.. He then started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, breasts, and stomach. He stops when her reaches her waist line. With a smile, he grips her leather pants and pulls them down, revealing her erect-_

"Uh…. Blake," Jaune said as he looked at her. "Ataeru is a… Ataeru is a girl right?"

"Yep," Blake said. "I thought the part mentioning she had D cup breasts would have made it obvious."

"But she has a-" Jaune said slowly before Blake interrupted him.

"No no, she's still a girl," Blake insisted. "She just also has a cock." Jaune hummed before turning back to the book. Blake continued to stare at Jaune. She couldn't help but notice how calm he was compared to Sun. Jaune's eyes widened a little and his cheeks turned rosy red. She followed his eyes and saw he was a few paragraphs further down.

 _Ataeru squeaked as her cock popped out of_ _Jushin-ki's, mouth and then he brought his hands up and firmly gripped her butt and used it to stabilize himself as her took_ _Ataeru's meat deeper and deeper in his mouth. She moaned and rubbed_ _Jushin-ki's hair_ _as she felt_ _his warm, moist tongue rub and massage her hard, lengthy meat. She started to rock her hips back and forth, getting lost in this startling sensation._

Blake glanced back at Jaune. This was where Sun became uncomfortable, so she wanted to make sure Jaune wasn't freaking out. But to her surprise, Jaune didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest. He just continued reading the book in silence. She did notice that his eyes were widened just slightly more and his rosey cheeks were a shade darker. She drew her attention back to the book.

 _She couldn't help herself. Ataeru slowly wrapped one oh her legs around Jushin-ki's shoulder and gripped his hair tighter. With her leg over his shoulder and hands gripping his head, she took control. She started to thrust her cock as deep as she could down his throat in a fast, rhythmic pace. With a sporadic breath, she shot her head back, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she moaned in ecstasy._

A shuffling noise caught Blake's attention. She turned to her side to see Jaune was now sitting cross-legged. She figured out why a moment later. It would have been invisible to the untrained eye, but Blake caught the tent pitching in his pants. He was also breathing out of his mouth now. Blake wouldn't admit it, but she started at Jaune's 'tent' for longer than she thought. Eventual she she glazed back at Jaune's eyes to see that he was now at the last paragraph of the chapter.

 _Ataeru started to slow down and Jushin-ki felt her cock start to twitch in his mouth. He knew what was about to happen. Ataeru got a few more quick, deep thrusts in before she pulled her cock out and moaned Jushin-ki's name just as a stream after stream of hot white goo coated his face in a sticky web of cum. A few drops got in his eyelashes and a cute little one shone alone on the tip of his nose. After a brief pause to catch their breaths, Ataeru lowered herself to his level, and brought him in a deep, lustful kiss._

Blake always hated that it ended right there. It was such a tease. Jaune's face is as red as a tomato and is breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was... intense," he said. "Going to be honest here, was not expecting that twist, but man I can see why you like reading this book." Blake arches an eyebrow in shock. After Sun's reaction she was not expecting Jaune to be so open minded. She is about to speak when Jaune leaps out of his seat in shock.

"Oh crap it's 10:50. We've got ten minutes till curfew." He said with urgency. Seeing the time Blake jumps up out of her seat.

"I can't believe that time got away from us like this."

"Yeah, I guess time flies by when you're enjoying yourself," Jaune said as he rubs the back of his head.

"Some of us more than others," Blake giggles as she points downward. Jaune follows her finger to she she was pointing at the bulge in his pants.

"Eep!" Jaune desperately tries to cover himself. "I'm so sorry Blake." Blake comes in closer to Jaune and leans forward. "We should do this again sometime," she whispered in his ear, " and I don't mind if Crocea Mors Jr wants to join us again."

With a smile Blake walks away as Jaune has a dumbfounded look on his face. He comes to his senses before Blake is out of sight and he calls out to her. "U-uh, s-sure thing Blake. L-let me know when you're free."

"Will do," Blake yells as she waves to Jaune. She then disappears out of sight as she rounded a bookcase.

.

* * *

.

 **blaiseing's Thoughts**

 **Oh man, you gotta love the foreshadowing. It was actually a lot of fun writing the 'fun' sections for this ;). Glad I am able to help Cyber with this. Can't wait to see what else comes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so were back with this week's update which may be the last regular update for a while see if amazon had not messed up my pre-order I would be playing The Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild as it stands I will be getting it Monday but as soon as I get it I know I'm going to be completely distracted by it so I'm not sure how often I will be updating so in advance sorry to all my followers if I miss my weekly updates.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"You're cutting it close," Ren said as Jaune entered their dorm room so close to curfew. "What did you find so interesting at the library?"

"I ran into Blake," Jaune replied. "She shared one of her book with me and we lost track of time."

"Well, best get ready for bed. You'll need your rest, don't forget we have sparring practice tomorrow," Pyrrha said as she sat down on her bed.

"Thanks for reminding me," Jaune nodded in thanks as he grabbed his pajamas and towel and went to take a shower. By the time he finished and came out the others have already fallen asleep. He smiled when he saw that they were nice enough to leave his bedside lamp on for him. He hopped into bed, switched it off, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _Jaune and Blake broke away from their kiss after several moments. He then crouched down, with a smile, and griped her leather pants and pulled them down, allowing her erect cock to pop out of the restrictive clothing. Jaune paused to admire it for a moment before he licked his lips._

 _Jaune opened his mouth and took in as much of Blake's cock as he could. Blake squealed in surprise at the sudden warm and moist sensation. His tongue flicked around and started bobbing his head back and forth in a steady, rhythmic pace on her warm, smooth, delicious meat._

" _Nya~" Blake leaned back against the tree. "Nya~ Nya~ Nya~", she moaned every time Jaune's head bobbed forward. She gripped Jaune's hair with both hands and rocked her hips forward. Her head shot back with her tongue hanging out as he continued to suck her cock._

 _Jaune had his hands on her hips to steady himself as Blake thrusted herself in and out of his throat. Soon, he felt her breathing deepen and her thrusting begin to slow down. "Jaune!" she cried out. "I'm-I'm..." She pulled out of his mouth and wrapped one of her hands around her cock, jerking it rapidly. "I'm gonna… I'm… Here it comes! Here it c-"_

Jaune's eyes shot open with a small, quiet intake of breath. He took in his surroundings and saw that he was still in his bed in his team's dorm room. Did he just have a dream about him and Blake being the characters from Ninjas of Love, from that one scene in the book? And did Blake have a… and did he… and was she about to...

He... honestly wasn't too bothered of the thought. He just hoped he could calm his morning wood before the rest of his team woke up.

/

The next day, classes went on as they normally did. As the evening came around, Jaune found that he was slightly disappointed that he didn't receive a message from Blake. His thoughts distracted him from his training. This did not go unnoticed by his partner.

"Jaune, you're completely unfocused," Pyrrha called out after she pushed him back. "Are you ok? What's bothering you?"

Jaune let out a sigh and sheathed his sword. "Well, Blake and I hung out yesterday and we had fun. She said she would let me know if she wanted to hang out again during her free time. I was just wondering if she really did had fun, or if she was just saying it to be nice."

"Jaune, you worry too much," Pyrrha comforted him with a smile. "Blake is one of our best friends. She would not say something like that to you if she did not mean it. But if it's worrying you that much, why not ask her to hang out instead of waiting for her to make the first move."

"I'm not sure what to say, but I'll try," Jaune said after a moment and pulled out his scroll. He then looked up and offered her a smile. "Thanks Pyrrha. It always helps to talk things over with you."

"That's what friends are for," she responded kindly with a smile.

Jaune sat down and began to write the text message. * _Hey Blake. I had fun yesterday and I was thinking... I train with Pyrrha on, Mondays, Wednesdays, and every other Friday, which means I have Tuesday, Thursdays, and every other Friday free. Would you like to hang out and read some more on these days?_ * Jaune looked over the text a few more times.

"Well, are you going to send it or what?" Pyrrha asked as she tapped her foot.

"I don't know if it sounds needy or..." His thoughts were interrupted when Pyrrha reached over and grabbed the scroll.

"Oh for goodness sake, you're overreacting. You're asking a friend to hang out, not trying out a chat up line on a girl in a bar." She quickly looked over the message. "Nope, it sounds fine." She hit the send button and handed the scroll back to him. "There done." Jaune held the scroll in his hands and stared at it for almost a minute.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled in a panic. "Why would you do that?! I wasn't ready! I should have changed it-..." Jaune's freak out paused when his scroll buzzed. "Uh, she already responded." He opens the message and reads it in a stunned silence

"Well, what did she say?" Pyrrha asked as she leaned down closer to him.

"She… she said that it works for her and that she will be looking forward to hanging out again tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Pyrrha said as she offered Jaune a hand up. "See, you had nothing to worry about. Now, let's get back to training."

As Jaune drew Crocea Mors, his thoughts turned to the other part of the message that he decided was best not to read out loud. * _Maybe I will show you my good underwear if you're a good boy tomorrow ;)_ *

/

Blake was happy. Jaune had not freaked out when she showed him Ninjas of Love, in fact he downright enjoyed it. Maybe there could be more to this than just hanging out as just friends. She wondered when she had actually stopped seeing Jaune as just Ruby's dorkie friend, and as something more. She was so lost in her thoughts that she fails to notice her scroll buzz.

"Blake, you going to get that?" Yang asked. The scroll buzzed again. "Blakey, get your scroll." Yang glanced over and saw that her partner was still staring off into space. "Blake, your scroll." Blake was still oblivious to her scroll. "Ok fine, I'll get it." She reached down from her top bunk and swiped Blake's scroll. Blake saw this out of the corner of her eye and finally broken out of her thoughts.

"Yang, give that back!" Blake snapped at her.

"Nope," Yang said with her trademark grin. "I told you three times to answer it, you snooze you lose." She looked at the scroll and her eyes widened with curiosity and her grin grew. "Oh hey, it's from vomit boy. But I wonder why would he be texting you this late at night?"

Ruby and Weiss looked up from their assignments and hummed in interest.

"Well, let's see what he has to say." Yang teased. Blake tried to jump onto Yang's bunk, but Yang dodged by hopping down off the bunk. "Oooo, kitty's not in a good mood. This has got to be good."

" ' _Hey Blake I had fun yesterday._ ' Wow," she turned to Blake, her grin as smug as ever, "so that's why you were back so late. Did his scratching post scratch that itch you have?"

Blake dives at Yang, but she steps to the side and Blake landed on Weiss's bed.

" ' _and I was thinking... I train with Pyrrha on, Mondays, Wednesdays, and every other Friday, which means I have Tuesday, Thursdays, and every other Friday free._ ' Wow Blake, you really did a number on him if he wants you twice, almost three times a week."

Blake growled and gets ready to pounce again.

Yang's teasing voice slows down as she keeps reading " ' _Would you like to hang out and read some more on these days?'_ Wow, and just like that it's back to being a Jaune text. And here I thought I had found your dirty secret..." Yang's grin grew from smug to evil as a thought came to mind.

Blake gasped in horror, recognizing what that face meant Yang was about to pull another of her antics. "NO! YANG DON'T YOU DARE!" Blake leaped at her, but Yang held out her arm and caught Blake by the head, holding her at bay as she fails at Yang in vain.

Yang typed out a reply, reading it out loud as she did. " _Hey Jaune, that works for me and I am looking forward to us hanging out tomorrow afternoon. P.S. maybe I will show you my good underwear if you're a good boy tomorrow ;)_ "

"Yang, you can be quite vulgar at times," Weiss said, failing to hide the amusement in her voice.

Ruby was lost in a fit of hysteric giggles. "Ok, that's funny. But don't send it that would be mean."

Blake made one last desperate attempt to grab her scroll. As Yang jokingly hovered her thumb over the send button. She ended up knocking Yang over, and as the two got up the tone for 'sending message' can be heard. "Oops."

Blake sat on the floor staring at her scroll. "M-maybe it won't go through." The moment she spoke those words a pop up * _Your message has successfully been delivered_ * "Uh… uh..." Blake's scroll hit the ground with a thud, with wide eyes her mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish.

"I'm kind of sorry that I hit send button, but at the same time I'm not. I mean, I would kill to see Jaune's face right now."

Ruby and Weiss did their best to hide their laughter as they imagined what Jaune's face would look like.

/

It's Thursday, and throughout the whole day Jaune was unable to fully concentrate in his classes. When classes finally end, he texted Blake to let her know he will be by later because he wanted to finish some assignments first. She replied letting him know its ok since she also has assignments to complete. But as he walks through the hallways, Jaune realized too late that his feet have decided to take him to the library instead of his dorm room.

"Huh, how did I end up here?" Jaune asked himself when he found he was right outside the library. "Oh well, I guess I can do the assignments before Blake gets here."

Jaune heads inside and walked towards the back, he rounds the corner he saw that Blake was already there. They both have a look of surprises on their faces

"Jaune," Blake gasped, "I wasn't expecting to see you yet."

"Well, I was going to head back to the dorm to work on the assignment, but my feet had other ideas," Jaune smiled nervously whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"You too? Mine did the exact same thing. I guess we were both looking forward to this more than we thought. I know, why we work on the assignments together and then we done we can read afterwards."

"Yeah," Jaune nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan."

As they sat down and worked on their assignments, Blake was thinking about something else. She could not explain why but something had urged her to go to the library instead of her dorm room. And the same thing happened to Jaune. What was up with that? She shook her head and just assumed that it was just a coincidence. Besides it wasn't too much off an issue. She actually enjoyed Jaune's company.

/

Just over a week later, on the Friday where Jaune had a night off from Pyrrha's training, Jaune and Blake could be found in their corner in the library. They've had two other reading sessions so far this week and they both enjoyed it and each other's company. Jaune really was enjoying the book for its plot, and for its "plot". Though he noticed that after each session he would have dreams involving him and Blake re-enacting the "plot" from the book. He didn't find himself bothered by it, in fact he found it kind of arousing. He shook the thoughts from his head and returned his attention to the book.

They just reached the halfway mark, about six months of time passed in the story. They are at the part where Jushin-ki and Ataeru are camping deep in a forest after another failed attempt to catch up with the shogun. They were too late and a village was raised to the ground. Jushin-ki is now getting desperate as Ataeru has sunk further into despair, until an idea hits him.

 _"Ataeru," Jushin-ki said, gaining her attention as he held up and pointed on piece of paper, "we know the route the shogun is taking. I know he won't get there for a few weeks but I know a shortcut."_

 _"Jushin-ki," Ataeru looked up at him, a small glimmer of hope returned to her eyes, "and just what are we going to once we get there?"_

 _Jushin-ki smiled. "If we leave by morning and take the shortcut, we can set up there make ourselves part of the community. When the shogun finally arrives, the villagers won't say anything, they'll think we're just part of the community. So when he stops there for the night, we can sneak into his quarters and claim our vengeance."_

 _Ataeru cupped her chin in her hand and smiled. "That could work, but what would our cover be and what would be do whilst we wait?"_

 _"Well um…" Jushin-ki's cheeks turned a shade red, "we could go there saying we're a young couple looking to settle down because we're engaged. We could use the time and excuse to build relations with the community and scout the town so we will have the home turf advantage, maybe we could even set traps."_

 _Ataeru couldn't help but blush and chuckle into her hand. "So we would live together, like a soon to be married couple. That's what you're suggesting as our cover?"_

 _"Well..." Jushin-ki couldn't make eye contact with her. "It doesn't have to be our cover."_

 _"Oh no no no," Ataeru gasped and shook her hands, "I don't hate the plan, I like it."_

 _"No no no, it's not that. I meant... um, I well. It wouldn't have to be a cover if it were true."_

 _Ataeru looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "If what were true? What does tha-..." She gasped. "A-a-are you asking me what I think you are."_

 _Jushin-ki blushed. "I-... yes. I was…" he paused for a moment to take a deep, calming breath, "I was hoping I would've been able to ask under better circumstances and with a ring, but I was unable to acquire one and I'm not sure how our mission will play out." He took Ataeru's hands in his. "Ataeru, after we accomplish our goal, will you be honoured to take my hand in-"_

 _With watery eyes, Ataeru wrapped her arms around him before he could finish the question. "Yes! Yes! Yes I will!" Ataeru then pulls away and captured Jushin-ki into a deep, passionate kiss._

Blake was not sure if was the mood of the story or something else, but she then noticed that she and Jaune have changed position on the sofa. They were now laying down and she was cuddling up with him. He had his arm wrapped around her whilst holding the book in both hands in front of them. She blushed at the realisation. How did they get in this position without either of them noticing? Did this happen on any of their other reading sessions? She took a deep, calming breath in through her nose, and unintentionally picked up on his distinct aroma. It made her feel hot on the inside as she leaned back down, resting her head on his chest. Her eyes snapped open in panic as she realized what she was doing and why.

The fact her heightened senses were focusing on Jaune, the fact her body has acted on its own and got her to cuddle up with him... ' _Oh no what is today's date?_ ' She quickly glanced down at her scroll and her eyes open wide in horror. ' _This is bad! This is very bad!_ ' Unfortunately, most Faunus went through heat cycles in their teenage and through their 20s. It doesn't make them sex crazy like most would have you believe, but it increases their hormones and thus their urges.

Younger Faunus usually had a harder time keeping themselves under control if they lost track of their cycle.

She needed something distract her from this. She quickly turned back to the book. Books have always been a good distraction. It was a good idea, until she realized Jaune had turned the page and what was currently happening in the story.

 _Jushin-ki and Ataeru pulled each other closer, allowing their bodies to share their warmth with one another. Ataeru couldn't help but squeal with every slow, passionate thrust Jushin-ki offered her. One of his hands massaged the back of her head while the other softly stroked her erect length. Hot breath caressed each other's skin as they stared into each other's caring eyes, daring the other to break eye contact._

' _Damn you Ninja's of Love!_ ' Blake looked away from the book, only to then see Crocea Mors Jr pitching a tent, and her senses picked up the scent of Jaune's arousal. ' _Ah, I can't take it anymore!_ ' She figured that taking a short absence to relieve herself was a good idea. She tried to stealthily wiggle her way around Jaune, but he noticed her movements almost immediately.

"Blake?" Jaune looked down and saw that she was red faced and breathing heavily. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." Blake winced at how quickly and forced she sounded. Jaune did not accept the answer. He put the book down, grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her to face him.

"Blake, we're close friends. You trusted me with your secret about being a Faunus. Trust me, you can tell me anything. What is wrong?"

' _Damn it Jaune, why do you have to be so kind and so dense at times_?' "It's nothing." She gives him a false smile but he doesn't buy it.

"Blake, whatever it is, let me help you please," he insisted.

Blake just stared into his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was her normal self or if her hormones took over, but she stood up and offered a hand to Jaune. "D-do you really want to help me?" Jaune smiled and took her hand. "Then follow me." She led him out of the library.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **O boy were getting to the good part shame** **blaiseingfire** **decided to cut it off there and split this chapter into two parts well when we come back the fun will begin.**


End file.
